Inuyasha Overcomes the New Moon
by AnonInuyasha
Summary: This is a short story, only four chapters. Half demon Inuyasha loses his power during the night of the new moon. Yet when that night comes and Kagome and Inuyasha are kidnapped by a mysterious man, can he learn to overcome his human blood? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone brightly over the entire land as the group began to see Kaede's village closing in from the distance.  
"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said as they walked along.  
"I just don't understand why we had to come all the way back here," Inuyasha replied.  
He walked behind everyone for once, whereas he was usually the group's leader.  
"I said I'm sorry," Kagome quietly replied, looking to the hill above the village where the Bone Eater's well was. "Really, I'll be back tonight. It's Sota's birthday, I have to go spend the day with my family. I'll be back tonight, really!"  
Inuyasha, although he understood, rolled his eyes and pretended to be indifferent. This act only increased Kagome's guilt, though she couldn't do a thing about it.  
"Don't worry, we all understand," Miroku said, seeming to emphasize the word all.  
Inuyasha wasn't fooling his friends with his facade.  
"It's fine," he continued. "Sango and I are going to return to her village for a few days to check on the graves, anyway. And Shippo is visiting with his friend, the young otter demon. Needless to say, we all need a break."  
"Including you, Inuyasha." Sango picked up right where Miroku left off. "Tonight is the night of the new moon, we can't do anything rash. It's too risky. The village is perfect for him to hide out in, and he'll be waiting for you when you come back tonight."  
Again, Inuyasha pretended to ignore them, though he knew what they were saying was true.  
Suddenly a light breeze picked up, and Inuyasha pointed his nose toward the path. He stopped, and all his friend's stopped to look back at him.  
"So you sense it as well, Inuyasha," Miroku said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, I really don't like this smell," said Inuyasha, one hand at his Tetsusaiga. "It's the scent of poisons. Lots of them, too. I just don't like it. Kagome, get behind me."  
"Kay," Kagome obeyed without a second thought.  
Soon they all say him, a traveler in a fine kimono walking on their path. He was tall with long black hair he wore in a ponytail. He carried a sack on him which appeared to hold various containers. His facial features were well defined, and his eyes were pure black.  
The group continued to watch him as he approached all of them. His eyes were locked on Inuyasha's face, but held no signs of any emotion. He appeared as just a regular traveler, yet he reeked of the smell of chemicals and poisons.  
_Who the hell is this guy?_ Inuyasha thought as the man stopped before them and bowed his head in respect.  
"Good morning, fellow travelers," he bid Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
He could not see Kagome who was still behind Inuyasha.  
"You wanna tell me who you are and why you have so much poison on you?" Inuyasha demanded, blunt as always.  
Inuyasha's hand stayed locked on his sword, suspicious. He refused to let anything happen to Kagome. He trusted no one when it came to her safety.  
"Ah, I see you are a demon," the man said in a gentle voice, slightly smiling. "How peculiar! Humans traveling with a demon...Two I see now! The tiny cat demon you carry as well. Very interesting..."  
"I asked you a question," Inuyasha said again.  
"Ah, yes, so rude of me! My name is Tengo. I am a poison master."  
"A poison master?" Kagome asked curiously, revealing herself.  
She sensed no danger with this man, and everyone relaxed accept for Inuyasha. His hand stayed locked on Tetsusaiga, ready.  
Tengo's eyes widened slightly when he looked at Kagome. He analyzed her carefully before he continued speaking. Inuyasha's grip on his sword tightened a little more.  
"Yes, a poison master," Tengo finally continued, looking only at Kagome now. "I create poisons to help people get rid of small animals or bugs. It's how I make my living, I'm quite a humble man." He laughed softly.  
_Humble my ass_, Inuyasha thought. _Not with that kimono on..._  
"So where are you heading now?" Miroku asked, now trying to get Tengo's attention off of Kagome.  
Kagome was becoming uncomfortable as Tengo's stare seemed to become more intense and obvious. She backed into Inuyasha, who put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed intensely; she knew it was to protect her, yet it still made her feel loved. She felt like Inuyasha might actually love her back.  
"Onto the next village, good monk," he finally broke his gaze and answered Miroku. "I travel from village to village to sell my poisons."  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we must be going, right Inuyasha?" Sango continued.  
She was the only one to notice that Inuyasha had been staring almost angrily at this man the whole time.  
"Yeah," he answered, as though he had just had his focus broken.  
He pushed Kagome back in front of him gently and out of the sight of Tengo. The group began walking.  
"It was nice meeting you," Kagome called back, polite ad always.  
Inuyasha kept his hand on his sword even as the group walked away.  
_No, it was nice for me to meet you, Kagome..._ Tengo thought lustfully.  
Inuyasha turned and looked back at the man, who finally turned and began walking in the opposite direction of them.

Later at the well, Inuyasha and Kagome waved to Sango and Miroku, who were riding Kirara off into the distance.  
"I'll be back tonight," Kagome said turning towards the well. "Please stay in the village tonight. I won't be long."  
"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.  
He turned towards her and lifted her by her waist, helping her down into the well.  
Again, she blushed. He has never lifted her like that to help her into the well. He dropped her gently and saw her disappear through the portal of time. When he was sure she was gone, he started heading back to Kaede's hut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha's going to love this cake I'm bringing him!_ Kagome thought as she traveled through the well back to the Feudal Era._ Maybe he'll even forgive me for coming back so late!_  
She landed back down onto the ground softly, and could see the stars shining brightly above her. She used the vines to pull herself out of the well, and stretched her body as she stood out on the grass.  
"Such a still night," she noticed, smiling up at the sky. The trillions of stars sparkled in her eyes.  
She stood there for a while, admiring the night sky and enjoying the silence. The air tasted so clean and pure. Kagome began making a list of all the differences between her home world and this one, occasionally laughing quietly to herself.  
"So beautiful, isn't it?" a voice broke into her thoughts.  
She looked all around the darkness, searching for the source of the strange voice.  
Tengo emerged from the forest, smiling.  
"Tengo?" she questioned nervously. "What- what are you doing here?"  
She took a tiny step back.  
"Same as you, admiring the great night sky," he answered softly, approaching her. "Where are all your friends?"  
"They, umm," she tried to make a story up. "They're all on their way up here! They ran to...get some water?"  
"I'm sorry they're missing such an incredible sight," he whispered, closer to her.  
He could feel her nervousness, and he seemed to thrive off of it. He seemed to delight in the small trembles she desperately tried to hide.  
"Yeah, the sky is beautiful!" she laughed awkwardly.  
"I meant you," he reached his hand out to touch her face.  
She slapped his hand away.  
"Please stop," she begged, taking another step back.  
He advanced towards her.  
"Why? I can feel the energy your body is giving off, the emotions you're feeling. You're so nervous right now."  
Kagome couldn't speak anymore, she was too afraid. She opened her mouth to let out a loud scream, but one of Tengo's hands clamped down on her mouth, the other around her waist.  
"You're coming with me, Kagome," he said softly, smiling and pulling her closer to himself.  
Her eyes widened as she struggled against him.  
"Like hell she is," Inuyasha barked angrily, revealing himself. He had been there the whole time, waiting for Kagome to return. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you. Let Kagome go you basturd."  
Tengo's eye brows rose as he studied Inuyasha.  
"You look different," he noted evilly. "You're claws are gone, your hair is black...I see! You are a half demon, and tonight is your period of weakness! You're merely a human right now! Walk away and I'll spare your life."  
"Ha," Inuyasha laughed bitterly.  
His eyes were locked on Kagome's. He could read the terror in them, and he grew more and more angry.  
"That's good, I like the taste of your anger," Tengo said smugly.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
Kagome continued to struggle against him, but he only tightened his grip on her. It became so tight, that she could not breathe.  
_How is he...so strong..._ she thought, losing her focus and beginning to black out.  
Inuyasha could see her face becoming pale.  
"Let her go!" he screamed, desperate.  
"Your worry tastes better than your anger!" Tengo laughed, throwing Kagome to the ground behind him swiftly.  
She gasped for air as she landed, greedily sucking in large breathes.  
Before Inuyasha or Kagome had time to react, Tengo uncapped one of his canisters of poison and threw it to the ground next to her. A cloud of smog poison overtook the air she was breathing in so roughly, and Kagome lost conscienceless.  
Inuyasha gasped as he stared at her seemingly lifeless body.  
"Marvelous!" Tengo exclaimed. "You're emotions are delicious, there is so much passion behind them!"  
Inuyasha ignored Tengo. His wide eyes were locked on Kagome as his body remained paralyzed in fear.  
"She's not dead," Tengo explained. "Not yet, anyway. They're never fun when they're dead."  
Kagome's chest slightly rose and fell as if she were peacefully asleep. Inuyasha shuttered and looked up to Tengo.  
"What. The. Hell. Are. You?" Inuyasha's voice was as cold as ice.  
"I am a half demon as well, Inuyasha," Tengo explained. "You see, I feed off of the emotions of others. It's how I survive. The poison I just gave your beautiful accomplice here temporarily paralyzes them. She'll awaken soon, which is why I'm afraid we must be going."  
"Don't you dare fucking touch her, you basturd!" Inuyasha screamed, his fists clenched.  
Tengo faced Inuyasha with his eyebrows raised.  
"I think I'll take you too, half demon," he said, reaching for another container of poison.  
Inuyasha didn't notice until it was too late. As a human, he didn't have the speed he relied on to dodge attacks. He breathed in a large amount of poison and fell to his knees.  
With his hand reached out towards Kagome and her name on his lips, he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, confused. His sight was blurry. He reached up to rub his eyes, only to find he was chained to a chair.  
He fought against the chains that bound him to the chair. Slowly it all came back to him, what had happened at the well.  
Kagome!  
He looked up, trying to find her, only to notice she too was sitting in a chair a few feet across from him, just out of his reach. She was still unconscious.  
"Kagome!" he yelled. "Kagome wake up! Open your eyes please!"  
"So you've awaken at last," Tengo emerged from the shadows of the room.  
He moved towards Kagome, and Inuyasha hand reflexively reached for his sword, only to discover it wasn't there.  
Where is my Tetsusaiga?  
"I've moved your sword away from you," Tengo commented, hearing Inuyasha struggle in the chains but keeping his eyes on Kagome. "I can sense it is a great demon sword, and it may be dangerous to leave it with you. It could help reawaken your demon blood and restore you to your half demon nature."  
The sword had been leaned against the wall away from Inuyasha.  
"What do you mean, basturd?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"You mean you didn't know you could overcome your time of weakness?" Tengo laughed. "I overcame mine long ago! I never have it anymore, I remain a half demon."  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion and watched horrifically as Tengo lifted Kagome's face in his hands to inspect it.  
"So lovely..." Tengo breathed.  
Inuyasha continued to yell, desperate to distract Tengo from Kagome. "How do you overcome the period of weakness! You're a liar!"  
"I don't remember how it happened," Tengo sighed. "I only remember it was once when something pushed me over my edge. When is this damn wench going to wake up? I hope I didn't kill her, that would be no fun."  
"Dammit, I said don't touch her!"  
Just then, as if she heard his voice, Kagome's eyes gently fluttered open.  
"Inu...yasha..." she breathed, her head spinning.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, full of relief that she was indeed alive.  
"Finally, we can get started!" Tengo exclaimed, overjoyed.  
"What's going...on?" Kagome murmured, dazed and confused. "I can't move..."  
"That's to be expected my dear," Tengo whispered in her ear. "You're mine now."  
Kagome's eyes widened with panic as she tried to move her body. Her limbs would not respond.  
"Yes, I love it," Tengo said joyfully. "Struggle, Kagome. Resist me. It's all so intoxicating to me. My favorite flavor is your nervousness, and Inuyasha's anger."  
Kagome looked up to noticed Inuyasha across from her.  
"Inuyasha..." she begged. She could speak no louder than a whisper, the poison had worn off only enough to let her regain conciseness.  
"Kagome, I'm here!" Inuyasha yelled. "I won't let him hurt you!"  
Inuyasha began again to struggle against the chains, but to no avail.  
_Damn this weak human body!_  
Suddenly Inuyasha heard a small ripping noise. His eyes shot up to Tengo, who was using a small blade to rip Kagome's shirt off. He could see her bra, and Tengo stared at it wondering what it was.  
He placed both his hands over her breasts and licked her cheek, just as mistress centipede had done long ago.  
"Stop..." Kagome begged with her eyes closed shut.  
Inuyasha watched as Tengo continued feeling her and licking her.  
He cursed Tengo under his breath and continued to struggle against his chains.  
Tengo only laughed. "Both of your feelings, combined. Your anger, her anguish. It's simply divine!"  
That's when Inuyasha noticed them, the glistening stream of tears pouring down Kagome's face. His eyes widened at the sight of them. He felt something strongly pulsing. Not his heart. His entire body was overtaken by the pulsing.  
The sight of Kagome's tears was restoring his demonic power.  
Tengo was too busy to notice what was happening to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha reached his hand out and the Tetsusaiga flew to him, fully restoring his half-demonic power.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Tengo said, his mouth hovering about hers, about to kiss her.  
Inuyasha's chains snapped.  
"Yes she is," Inuyasha said drawing his sword. "And she's mine."  
He lunged at Tengo, who was just turning around to see what had happened. Inuyasha ripped him off of Kagome and threw him against the wooden walls of the small hut they were in. The force of the throw was so great, Tengo flew through the walls and smashed into the ground outside.  
Inuyasha wasted no time jumping through the hole Tengo created. He swung at Tengo, who dodged and punch Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha slid back, and charged again. Tengo's speed was blinding, and he was able to completely evade Inuyasha and get multiple hits.  
"You may have overcome your period of weakness, but you still don't understand, I'm feeding off of your hatred, your anger! It's like fuel for my body! You can't possible defeat me!"  
"Don't be so confident," Inuyasha rebuked, whipping blood from his mouth.  
"What could you possible do with that big sword? I'll dodge every swing!"  
Inuyasha stood there, catching his breath.  
"And once I finish you, I'm going back for the girl..."  
Inuyasha raised his sword, the power of Tetsusaiga drastically increasing from his desire to protect Kagome, and unleashed his ultimate move.  
"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Tengo's eyes widened as the white light absorbed him. When the wind scar subsided, there was nothing left of Tengo accept a small piece of fabric from his kimono.  
"Go to hell you monster," Inuyasha spit.


	4. Chapter 4

Swiftly, Inuyasha jumped through the hole in in the wall once more to find a still paralyzed Kagome.  
He ran to her and removed his robe of the fire rat. Carefully, he picked her up and wrapped her in it. His eyes looked deep into her terrified, bewildered ones.  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he apologized with all his heart. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."  
Her eyes softened as a fresh round of tears came.  
"Inuyasha..." she moaned. "I was so afraid, I still can't move..."  
He pressed his forehead to hers, on the verge of tears himself.  
"I was so afraid, too, Kagome," he said quietly. "I swear I'll never let anything like this ever happen to you again. Ever."  
She was able to smile softly.  
He carried her back to their village. On the way, her exhaustion got the better of her, and she fainted once more. Inuyasha cradled her all the way back, careful not to wake her.  
She awoke when they arrived back to the Bone Eater's well, overlooking the village.  
"Stop, Inuyasha," she moaned quietly.  
Confused, he stopped walking and sat down on the ground. He positioned her so she was sitting in his lap.  
"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.  
"Can you move yet?" he asked softly, concerned.  
She tried stretching. She had gained some control back, but not completely yet.  
"A little," she answered.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You need to know how painful that was for me. To see you in that much danger, and for me to be so close unable to do a damn thing. It fucking hurt, and I-"  
He couldn't finished. Kagome was so hurt seeing him in so much pain.  
She looked into his eyes and could practically see the whole incident replaying. She hated it. She couldn't stand to see him so sad.  
"You saved me, Inuyasha," she said, willing to touch his face but unable.  
"Not until after he..." Inuyasha again could not finish.  
Kagome looked up at him. He was in so much pain, that he was softly shaking. How could she make him feel better?  
With all of her strength, she pushed her lips up to his. She could think of no better way to get him to understand.  
He was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, began kissing her back.  
_Kagome..._  
Her name rang through his mind.  
_I love you, too._


	5. Chapter 5 Sequel Info!

There will be a sequel! This was my first fanfiction ever, so I know the ending leaves you wanting more. I'll be writing as soon as I get my laptop! The next one will pick up right where this one leaves off! Hope you guys liked it, please review! =]


End file.
